Imprevedibile
by Arles-Junini
Summary: Lo que sentía por él fue algo tan imprevisible, como el propio actuar de aquel que se robaba su atención. / AU / Conjunto de drabbles / Escorpio x Acuario /
1. Imprevedibile

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _• **Imprevedibile**_ •

 _Kardia x Dégel_

* * *

Al principio pensaba que no congeniaría para nada con esa persona, y no estaba del todo equivocado. Después de todo, la primera impresión que le dio fue una bastante desastrosa.

— ¡Hey! Me llamo Kardia, aprendiz de mercenario. ¿Quién eres tú, niño? —

Sí, lo había tratado de niño, a pesar de que aparentaban tener la misma edad. Y luego constató de que así era. Aquello, en sí, no era desastroso, en lo absoluto.

Lo desastroso había sido que, al presentarse, el peli azul se sentó en la mesa en la que él había colocado unos frascos de contenido dudoso que su maestro le había asignado, y dado que la dichosa mesa era inestable y tenía la apariencia de ser muy vieja, terminó por romperse. Y con ello, Kardia cayó junto al montón de frascos que, al momento en que sus contenidos se mezclaron, terminó por crear una mini-explosión dentro de la habitación.

De inmediato, el joven mercenario se levantó tosiendo y tratando de apagar la pequeña chispa que amenazaba con incendiar su ropa. Una vez que lo hubo logrado, encaró a su -ahora- compañero de habitación, que simplemente se limitaba a observar el desastre provocado.

— ¿Eres aprendiz de mago? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? —

En ese momento, fue la primera vez en la que Dégel quiso dejar su calma de lado y lanzarse a golpear al otro chico.

Aquel incidente, por obvias razones, conllevó a un castigo, mismo que no cayó únicamente sobre Kardia, sino también sobre Dégel. "Es culpa tuya, por no ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas." Fueron las palabras de su maestro, Krest.

Después de aquello, Dégel se mantenía más frío que un témpano de hielo, casi al mismo nivel que Camus, su hermanito, quien quería ser mago igual que él, aunque se especializarían en diferente magia. Mientras él usaba -o intentaba usar- magia arcana, su hermano prefería la magia de luz.

Pero volviendo al tema de Kardia; lo evitaba en la medida posible, cruzando palabra con él sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Y, a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él, este siempre terminaba "acosándolo" como solía decir.

— Vas a terminar por ser mío, Dégel. —

Al principio se conmocionó con esas palabras, pero, a los segundos, les restó importancia. Después de todo, cuando Kardia le soltó aquello, estaba bajo efectos del "vino" -que sospechaba debía ser otra bebida, mucho más fuerte- que trajo Manigoldo, el aprendiz de Paladín.

Pero al poco tiempo, supo que tendría que mantenerse en guardia con aquel chico, que, como había mencionado antes, era bastante imprevisible. Tanto, que le robó un beso mientras conversaba con su hermano. Obviamente, ese movimiento no se lo esperaba, para nada, por lo que se había quedado en blanco, observándolo alejarse a paso apresurado.

Tardó en reaccionar, y por más que quiso seguirlo para golpearlo por tan imprudente acción, no podía dejar ahí a su hermano. Mucho menos sin explicarle lo sucedido.

— Es igual que Milo. — Fue lo único que dijo Camus, antes de levantarse e irse a su dormitorio, dejando a su hermano confundido, pensando en quién sería el tal Milo.

Más tarde se enteraría que aquel chiquillo pretendía a su hermano, y que, para rematar, era hermano menor de Kardia.

— Pero serás mío, Dégel. Ya verás. — Decía, convencido de que así sería.

— Ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente. — Era la respuesta que siempre le daba.

A pesar de eso, en su interior sentía algo extraño. Un sentimiento que, de manera imprevisible -tal cual Kardia- se había apoderado de su corazón. Y de su mente también, puesto que no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Aunque no lo admitiera, ya era suyo. Sin importar si estaba de acuerdo o no, había sido cautivado por el joven mercenario con el que compartía habitación.

* * *

Thanks for watching~


	2. Ambivalenza

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **•Ambivalenza•**_

* * *

 _"Mezclando el amor y el odio, se abren las cortinas de una nueva comedia."_

 **Odio** , era eso lo que sentía por él cada vez que hacía alguna cosa que terminaba en desastre, desastre al que lo arrastraba consigo cada vez y cuando. Como en ese momento.

Kardia había decidido "ayudarlo" a preparar las pociones que su maestro le encomendó. Había mezclado sustancias que no debía, y al final terminó por anular los efectos curativos de las hiervas, y además, con un sabor terriblemente amargo.

Cuando Krest estuvo de regreso, el joven mercenario se esfumó como por arte de magia y él quedó solo frente a su maestro. No hubo necesidad de probar la dichosa poción para darse cuenta de que estaba mal preparada. Así, Krest se mantuvo regañándolo por al menos una hora, y hubiese seguido de largo con eso, de no ser porque Zaphiri, el paladín que siempre acompañaba a su maestro, vino a buscarlo para que lo ayude con quién sabe qué.

Y, como por arte de magia, a los segundos de que su maestro hubo desaparecido, apareció ese torbellino de problemas llamado Kardia, a preguntarle si lo quería ayudar a recolectar manzanas.

— No. Vete de aquí. — Le respondió de manera cortante, y con un deje de resentimiento.

— No quiero. Quiero que me acompañes. — Y Kardia insistía. E insistía. — No me iré hasta que aceptes acompañarme.—

Bien sabía que no se iría. Lo conocía tan bien como para saberlo. Aún así, se encontraba bastante molesto por el regaño de Krest que no quería saber nada de Kardia durante mucho tiempo. Y no se le pasaría en varios días.

O al menos eso era lo que él decía. Lo que inútilmente trataba de creer.

Una mano sujetando su brazo, junto a un jalón brusco lo llevaron a chocar su espalda contra la pared más cercana, y antes de que pudiese protestar por tan repentina -y un tanto molesta- acción, sus labios fueron sellados por unos que anteriormente había probado. Aunque, claro, sólo de manera fugaz.

 _ **Amor**_ , era el sentimiento que se había apoderado de su pecho en ese momento y que le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago, así como el frenético latir de su corazón. _Amor_ era aquel sentimiento que le dictaba corresponder a ese beso, y lo alegraba por tal hecho. _Amor_ era lo que sentía por Kardia y no admitiría nunca.

Pero también lo odiaba. O eso era de lo que quería convencerse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

¿Qué sería de él si llegaba a enamorarse a tal punto de no dejar de pensar en alguien tan alocado como Kardia?

Aún no llegaba a ese extremo, pero casi daba por seguro de que no faltaba mucho para eso.

Y a pesar de que creía que en la ambivalencia entre amor y odio que Kardia le provocaba, al final ganaría el odio, no parecía que sería de esa forma. Quizás porque, al final, le gustaba que Kardia lo metiera en problemas. Le daba siempre un giro inesperado y divertido, en algunas ocasiones, a su vida.

— Está bien. Te acompañaré. — Comentó una vez que el contacto entre sus labios desapareció, dando paso a unas ansias por volverlos a probar que Dégel logró mantener bajo control.

Se escabulló a un lado para marcar distancias con Kardia, quien ahora portaba una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Sabía que lo tenía, y era tan consciente como él de que terminaría cayendo en sus redes más temprano que tarde.

* * *

Thanks for watching~


	3. Regalo

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _•Regalo•_

* * *

Había observado a su hermano salir en dirección al bosque en compañía de aquel atolondrado joven que decía ser su compañero de habitación hacía ya más de una hora. Se estaba tardando un poco para ser un simple paseo, aunque la verdad es que le tenía casi sin cuidado el asunto; no porque no le importase lo que pasara con Dégel, sino porque había notado que aquel joven llamado Kardia no era una mala persona, y no parecía serle indiferente a su hermano.

Aunque cada vez y cuando escuchara a Milo decir que su maestro, Zaphiri, decía que Krest estuvo regañando a Dégel porque había hecho tal o cual cosa. Regaños que se habían vuelto constantes durante las últimas semanas.

Quizás podría convencer a Milo de hablar con su hermano y que le diga que ya no meta en problemas a Dégel. Aunque casi estaba seguro que no le haría caso.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Camus? —La voz de Milo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— En nada. —Respondió de manera un tanto seca, volteando a ver a quien ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Milo portaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaban con cierta emoción. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, y Camus lo sabía. Probablemente el rubio planeaba alguna travesura, y seguramente planeaba incluirlo en esta, como había pasado ya varias veces.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó, sin ningún tipo de interés.

— A decir verdad, sí. Verás… —Empezó a explicarse. — Me pareció escuchar algo cuando pasaba cerca de la habitación de mi maestro, y quería saber si tú-

— ¿Si quiero acompañarte a espiarlo? —Lo cortó el menor, ya sabiendo que aquello era lo que querría. — Mi respuesta es no. Ve con Aioria o Kanon si quieres.

Y así, como muchas otras veces, Camus rechazó ser parte de los planes del rubio.

— Pero yo quiero que tú me acompañes… —Insistió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. — Además, Kanon desapareció con Saga, y Aioria no sé dónde está.

— Ve solo entonces. —Respondió, mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Iría a ver su grimorio para practicar un poco antes de que fuera hora de la cena.

Pero no pudo avanzar ni un paso más debido al agarre que sintió sobre su brazo. Volteó a ver a Milo, notando que su semblante se veía un tanto más serio, algo un poco inusual en él.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó el rubio. Por un momento a Camus le pareció verlo un tanto nervioso.

— A buscar mi grimorio para entrenar. —Respondió, en tanto su mano tomaba la ajena y trataba de deshacer el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo. — ¿Podrías soltarme?

El rubio pareció pensar en algo, y al final terminó por no soltarlo. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado y jaló suavemente del brazo al más joven, como instándolo a avanzar en dirección al bosque.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear?

No había esperado a su respuesta y ya se encontraba arrastrando al pelirrojo hacia el bosque.

Camus bufó con cierta molestia, y bien pudo haberse soltado del agarre del rubio, pero no lo hizo. Quizás porque, de cierta forma, le agradaba su compañía. O porque quizás podría encontrarse con su hermano en el trayecto.

Estuvieron caminando durante algún tiempo, hasta que escucharon un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago del joven paladín, por lo que decidieron que ya era hora de volver y se encaminaron de regreso.

Milo se despidió de Camus cuando lo dejó en la entrada del dormitorio, excusándose con que había visto a Aioria e iba a hablarle de algo. Prácticamente parecía que salió huyendo de ahí después de darle un beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de la comisura de los labios, cosa que extrañó al pelirrojo.

Al ingresar a la pequeña habitación, notó algo sobre la cama. Despacio, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, sorprendiéndose al encontrar ahí un grimorio de magia arcana y una rosa sobre este.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién había dejado aquello ahí. Más aún si tenía una nota que decía: "Para Camus" con una caligrafía que conocía a la perfección.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras dejaba con cuidado el libro sobre la mesa y buscaba algo en lo cual colocar la rosa.

Más tarde se encontró con el rubio, después de terminada la hora de la cena. Milo iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre su mejilla.

— Gracias por el regalo, Milo.

* * *

Bien, creo que ya era hora de poner algo sobre Milo y Camus. Espero que me haya quedado decente.

Como no me doy muy bien con el asunto ese de contestar reviews (no es tan fácil como en AY), y como he visto que muchos lo hacen, contestaré por aquí.

 **Pequebalam:** Sí, es bonito ver a Zaphiri, y tal vez le ponga algo de protagonismo después. Típico de las hieleras francesas, hacerse los desinteresados. (?)

 **Alexandra de Acuario:** Kardia no dejará a Dégel escapársele así como así. Seguirá detrás suyo hasta que le acepte. (?)  
Milo y Camus son una pareja hermosa, la verdad yo estoy loca por las parejas Escorpio x Acuario. Me encantan.  
Zaphiri y Krest tendrán su momento (probablemente, o tal vez escriba aparte sobre ellos).  
Me alegra que te guste mi fic, me esforzaré por hacerlo bien, y espero que el colegio no te mate. (A mí me matan las clases también).  
Sobre los capítulos, la verdad no creo actualizar regularmente, o sea, un día en específico, aunque sí será semanalmente.

 **Guest:** Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, la verdad. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no leas. Y, bueno, respeto a l s que no les gusta el yaoi, yo no estoy obligando a nadie a leerme. Me gusta esta plataforma y por eso publico aquí, e insisto, si no te gusta, no leas.

Bien, gracias a esas personitas que me dejaron review, eso motiva a seguir.

Thanks for watching.


	4. Manzanas

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _•Manzanas•_

* * *

Días después, Milo volvió a pedirle un paseo a Camus, a lo que este aceptó. Le agradaba la compañía del joven rubio. En tanto caminaban, iban hablando de cosas triviales, así como también de las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

No había caminado más de diez metros desde la entrada cuando divisaron a Kardia y a Dégel. El joven mago parecía estar regañándole por algo, mientras el otro intentaba parar su parloteo.

Milo jaló del brazo a Camus y se lo llevó tras un tronco bastante grueso, tras el cual se ocultaron. Estuvieron así hasta que los escucharon pasar cerca. Se asomaron apenas lo suficiente para verlos pero sin ser descubiertos, y gracias al tono de voz que ambos usaban, podían escuchar perfectamente de lo que hablaban.

— Ya, cálmate, no ha sido para tanto. —Decía Kardia, con un gesto despreocupado mientras sostenía en su bufanda, que siempre cargaba encima, un buen poco de manzanas.

— ¡¿No ha sido para tanto?! ¡Pudimos haber muerto ahí! —Dégel, como pocas veces, se veía bastante alterado.

Kardia rodó los ojos, con fastidio. Le parecía que el más joven exageraba. Tan sólo había sido un pequeño resbalón que casi los lleva al fondo de un acantilado que había al final del bosque, pero no habían caído, así que no veía porqué tenía que estar tan alterado. Ni que hubieran muerto.

El menor parecía a punto de regañarlo de nuevo, y de hecho así iba a ser, de no ser porque cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, Kardia le metió una manzana a la boca.

— Mejor come esto. Verás que luego te sientes mejor. —Dijo mientras continuaban su camino.

Milo estaba un tanto sorprendido. Nunca en su vida había visto a Kardia compartir sus manzanas, bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera con él que era su hermano.

— ¿Milo? —Lo llamó con suavidad Camus, jalándole un poco de la manga de la camiseta que llevaba. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, no te preocupes. —Dijo mientras sonreía. Aquel chico parecía tener hechizado a su hermano como para que le compartiera sus preciadas frutas.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar bien, no le parecía muy alocada la idea, después de todo el chico era un mago. Bien pudo haberle echado alguna clase de conjuro o algo por el estilo.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento. Ya después vería cómo sonsacarle información a su hermano, aunque sabía que aquello no sería fácil y probablemente necesitaría muchas manzanas.

* * *

Thanks for watching~


	5. Poción

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Bien, he tardado... ¡Pero tengo una excusa válida! Los estudios consumen, además tuve exámenes y eso requirió de mi completa atención.

En fin. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, y que esto no haya quedado tan feo. Por alguna razón no me terminó de convencer y el final esta... pues... malo.

Espero les guste~

* * *

 _• Poción •_

* * *

— ¡Por fin! ¡Una misión a la que iré yo solo! —

Kardia se notaba emocionado, a tal punto de que no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.  
Dégel, un poco alejado del recorrido que su compañero de habitación había trazado, mezclaba el contenido de algunos frascos dentro de uno más grande y lo revolvía con firmeza mientras observaba al joven mercenario caminar de aquí para allá.

— Entiendo que estés emocionado, pero, ¿podrías parar de caminar como si fueras un animal enjaulado? —Se quejó el menor. Y es que verlo de esa forma estaba empezando a desesperarlo, y necesitaba estar concentrado y tranquilo para lo que estaba haciendo.

Kardia, por su parte, parecía no haberlo escuchado; cosa que terminó por enojar a Dégel. Necesitaba paz en ese momento y cuando se la había pedido, lo había ignorado vilmente.

Decidió que lo mejor sería darle el mismo trato y pasó a ignorarlo en la medida posible, logrando su cometido de manera satisfactoria. Tomó con cuidado varios frascos más pequeños, que no eran más grandes que su puño; y empezó a verter dentro de estos el contenido que había estado mezclando en el frasco grande.

Para cuando terminó, había 15 frascos pequeños llenos de un contenido verdoso, todos con la misma medida. Sonrió, complacido de su propio trabajo. Había conseguido terminar el pedido de su maestro a la perfección.

Para entonces no se escuchaba en la habitación sonido alguno de que Kardia estuviese presente, lo cual se le hizo un poco extraño pero terminó por restarle importancia. De seguro el chico habría salido a molestar a alguien más o a recolectar manzanas para el viaje. Aunque esta última opción le parecía un poco menos probable, ya que, desde hace un tiempo atrás, Kardia siempre lo llevaba con él a recolectar dicha fruta.

Se dio la vuelta, para ir en busca de un bolso en el cual llevarle las pociones a su maestro, y al hacerlo, su cara se vio frente a la de su compañero.

Del susto que le había dado verlo así, tan cerca de él y sin haber notado antes su presencia, se quedó congelado en su lugar. Kardia se le había quedado observando, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía incluso un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos, lo cual no le auguraba nada bueno.

Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para preguntarle qué hacía, el mercenario se le adelantó.

— Ya me voy. —Comentó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, provocando cierta incomodidad en el joven mago.

— Buena suerte. —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, y casi podía asegurar que en la mirada violácea de Dégel había una nota de tristeza.

El joven mercenario se dirigió hacia su cama, y tomó de esta un bolso en el que había metido varias cosas que pensó que necesitaría para el viaje, colocándose después la espada al cinto.

Dégel se levantó casi al instante, no sin antes haber tomado algo de la mesita en la que había estado preparando las pociones. Kardia se dirigió a la puerta, y luego de abrirla, se dio la vuelta para encarar al menor, que se le acercaba con parsimonia.

— Me extrañarás, lo sé. —Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le regalaba una sonrisa.

— No te creas tanto. —Respondió el mago, aunque en su interior sabía que tenía razón.

Extendió sus manos hacia él, mostrando 5 de las pociones que había preparado.

— Las necesitarás, lo presiento.

Sabía que Kardia solía ser impulsivo y aquello sin duda le ganaría algunos problemas, en los cuales vendrían golpes y heridas incluidas. Además, estaba seguro que pociones o elixires no estarían entre las cosas que Kardia llevaba a su misión. Por ello, él se había encargado de preparar esas cinco pociones especialmente para él.

El joven mercenario lo observó ligeramente sorprendido y algo confuso.

— Pensé que eran un pedido del enano. —Comentó mientras tomaba las botellitas y las guardaba en su bolso.

Dégel suspiró, aguantándose las ganas de reprenderlo por esa falta de respeto hacia su maestro.

— Sólo me pidió de que preparara diez. Las cinco que te di, las preparé especialmente para ti. —Apenas terminó aquella frase fue consciente de lo que había dicho, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y luego trató de corregirse. — Sabía que no llevarías ninguna poción, y es posible que termines herido, así que por eso te las di.

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. No había corregido el sentido de la frase y con lo que dijo sólo terminaba de afirmar lo mucho que se preocupaba por él.

Kardia, por su parte, portaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. E incluso estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Tomó de la cintura al mago, y le plantó un beso demandante, al cual Dégel no tardó en corresponder, más por inercia que por haber pensado hacerlo.

Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de aclarar lo que sentía por él, aunque no lo haría en ese momento.

— Promete que tendrás cuidado. —Le dijo, una vez que se separaron. Un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas, lo cual le daba un aspecto adorable, a ojos de Kardia. — No vayas a arriesgarte en vano. —No sabía bien de qué forma expresarse, era demasiado torpe para su gusto en ese tipo de aspectos. Respiró profundo, buscando calmarse para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Bien sabía que nada ganaría si se ponía con rodeos, y lo mejor era ser directo. —Hay algo que debo decirte, pero será cuando estés de regreso.

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Kardia, que después de salir de su sorpresa se mostró aún más emocionado que cuando le avisaron que iría solo de misión. Intuía qué era lo que le diría, y eso le emocionaba. Había esperado mucho tiempo para eso, y ya había empezado a impacientarse. Pero, según lo dicho por Dégel, tendría que volver de su misión sano y salvo para poder escucharlo decirlo.

— ¡Volveré lo más pronto posible! —Exclamó, para luego darle otro beso y salir corriendo. Se aseguraría de terminar esa misión tan rápido como pudiese.

* * *

Contestando los reviews:

 **Pequebalam:** Milo es adorable y estaba nervioso porque temía que a Camus no le gustara el regalito. Las manzanas son sagradas para Kardia, eso no se toca. Pero Dégel es la excepción, a él le da lo que quiera [?]  
Y, no, no lo tiene hechizado... Aunque sería una buena idea [?]  
¡Gracias por tus reviews!

 **Blooming-Winter-Rose:** Aww~ ¡Gracias! Tus palabras me alegran mucho~  
Por otro lado, con respecto al anónimo, me tiene sin cuidado. No hay forma de que sus palabras me desanimen de seguir escribiendo lo que me gusta, y de la ship que me gusta. Además, insisto, no tiene por qué leer si no le gusta.  
¡Gracias por tus reviews!

 **Alexandra de Acuario:** Milo y Camus se entienden a la perfección, y ya van a tener su momento. Ya que ellos son menores a Kardia y Dégel, lo suyo será algo fluff, aunque eso no vaya mucho con Camuchis.  
Para Kardia, si no hay caída, entonces no hay de qué protestar. [?] Ese chico es insufrible, pero Dégel sabe como sobrellevarlo~  
Con respecto a Zaphiri y Krest, espero que el siguiente drabble te aclare un poco las cosas~  
¡Gracias por tus reviews!

 **Luisamargotp:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara~ y también gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario~

* * *

Thanks for watching~


	6. Maestro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Dedicado a:** Alexandra de Acuario que quería ver a Zaphiri y Krest en acción [?]

Enjoy!

* * *

• Maestro •

* * *

Había observado a Kardia marcharse paso rápido, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Con ese muchacho fuera del campamento, su querido alumno podía estar en tranquilidad. Y él también, ya que, según se había enterado por boca de Ilias y Lugonis, Zaphiri iría con Kardia, con lo cual no tendría que lidiar con él por algún tiempo.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, pensando en lo que podría hacer con el tiempo libre que le restaba y que no estaría siendo acosado por el paladín. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que estuvo así, sin Zaphiri atrás suyo insistiéndole de hacer tal o cual cosa; pero daba por seguro que habría pasado mucho tiempo.

A veces le daba la sensación de que se parecía mucho a Kardia, insistente y atrevido. ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Porque en ocasiones lo había observado actuar de esa forma.

No estaba muy atento a su alrededor, por lo que no se percató cuándo se le habían acercado hasta que sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros. Un tanto molesto por el contacto, se alejó para poder observar bien a quien se había atrevido a tener tales confianzas con él.

No hace falta decir que le sorprendía bastante el ver ahí, a su lado, a Zaphiri. Aunque casi al instante cambió aquella mueca de sorpresa por su habitual máscara de seriedad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías una misión.

El más alto ensanchó la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios, provocando que Krest frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

— Esa misión era para una sola persona. —Respondió, volviendo a rodearle los hombros con su brazo. Podía notar en la mirada del mago que este le pedía explicaciones, así que se dispuso a darlas. — Ayer hablé con Sage y él accedió a enviar a Kardia solo.

Había hecho eso por dos razones: la primera, porque sintió algo de empatía con aquel chico quejumbroso y caprichoso; y quiso ayudarlo para que fuera solo, tal cual él deseaba.

Y la segunda, y más importante, era porque así se quedaría más tiempo en el campamento y podría pasar más tiempo con Krest.

Este, por su parte, sólo rodó los ojos hacia el lado contrario. Ya imaginaba, o al menos se hacía una idea del por qué le habría hecho tal pedido a Sage. Pero él no se dejaría arrastrar a los planes de Zaphiri, así que, rápidamente se deshizo del brazo que lo rodeaba y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta a su habitación. Se encerraría ahí bajo siete llaves y sólo saldría para entrenar a Dégel, hablar con Sage y para comer. Ni siquiera le abriría la puerta a Itia, con quien compartía habitación, porque sabía que este solía ser cómplice del paladín cuando este le pedía algo. Que se vaya a dormir en otro lugar.

Aunque no iba a salir como él planeaba. Zaphiri había previsto que algo así sucedería, por lo que, sin darle tiempo a alejarse demasiado, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Le robó un corto beso, y luego se lo cargó al hombro, tal cual un costal de papas, para así encaminarse a la habitación del mago.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Zaphiri?! ¡Bájame ahora! —Exigía, molesto.

— Sabes bien que no lo haré.

Por más que pataleó y se removió, no logró soltarse del agarre del mayor. Zaphiri sin duda era fuerte, e incluso había soportado que le congelara parte del hombro y espalda sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Al parecer, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pues era algo a lo que se sometía frecuentemente.

Tal cual Krest quería, Zaphiri lo encerraría en su habitación bajo siete llaves, aunque claro, con él adentro.

La sonrisa que aún se mantenía en su rostro se ensanchó aún más al pensar en la forma en la que le cobraría el haberlo medio congelado.

* * *

Thanks for watching~


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _•Secrets•_

* * *

Iba a matarlo. ¡Sin duda alguna iba a hacerlo! Pero, para su mala suerte, Lugonis era bastante escurridizo.

Zaphiri caminaba por todo el campamento, en busca del arquero, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado. Ah, pero ni con esconderse iba a salvarse de lo que le esperaba una vez que el paladín lo encontrase. ¡Lo haría pagar!

* * *

 _»Flashback«_

* * *

Estaban todos tranquilos a la hora del descanso. Itia y Zaphiri conversaban de quién sabe qué cosas, mientras, un poco alejados de ellos, Lugonis, Krest y Aeras platicaban sobre el progreso de sus respectivos alumnos.

Después de unos minutos más, Lugonis se excusó con los dos ya que tenía que irse. Había quedado con Albafica, su pupilo, en que irían al pueblo cercano a buscar un nuevo arco para el chico. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Krest y Aeras decidieron finalizar su conversación, ya que el más bajito decía tener un asunto pendiente que atender.

Zaphiri lo observaba de reojo, ya estaba en sus planes ir a acosar al mago, cuando escuchó un cierto comentario de Gateguard, que estaba casi a su lado, hablando con Avenir y Francisca.

— Ni siquiera pueden disimular. —Fueron sus palabras, las cuales al instante llamaron la atención del paladín.— Pero, en fin, no es algo que me interese.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó, volteando a verlo. Sin darse cuanta, su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente. Sabía que se refería a Krest, y también se había dado cuenta que lo que había dicho era una clara insinuación de que algo había entre él y Lugonis, lo cual realmente lo molestó.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo había dejado un tanto desconcertado, e incluso dudoso. Es decir, Gateguard no era alguien que se andara metiendo en la vida de los demás, pero si decía algo era porque lo había presenciado o tenía la certeza sobre ello.

¿Y si Krest se frecuentaba con alguien más?

— ¿No es claro acaso? Krest y Lugonis son muy cercanos, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —Dijo, un tanto fastidiado, ya que a su parecer, le estaba haciendo una pregunta bastante obvia.— Y no me refiero a cercanos en el concepto de amigos cercanos.

Zaphiri apretó los puños con cierta rabia. Sí, sabía que eran cercanos. ¡Pero no a ese punto! Y estaba por reprochar cuando la voz de Avenir le ganó.

— Como aquella vez...

Francisca hizo una mueca de confusión al igual que el paladín, aunque luego terminó por chasquear sus dedos y sonreír de manera bastante alegre.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Como aquella vez que estaban muy cariñosos carca de la entrada del bosque. —Decía Francisca mientras iba a recordando la escena. — Sí, era entrada la noche y todo, pero parecían estar muy a gusto.

Todos, a excepción del castaño se habían dado cuenta del aura molesta que rodeaba a Zaphiri, quien, sin mediar palabra alguna se fue en busca del arquero.

* * *

Y ahora, volviendo al presente, Zaphiri buscaba sin éxito a su presa, hasta que, a los minutos vio a Krest. Casi corriendo se acercó a él, se lo cargó al hombro y se lo llevó hasta su habitación.

El mago, muy molesto le recriminaba su comportamiento, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de mayor, Zaphiri cerró la puerta tras sí y lanzó a Krest a la cama, para luego aprisionarlo con el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que se levantara.

— ¿Qué crees que estás...? —Reclamó molesto, aunque antes de terminar la frase, Zaphiri le cortó.

— ¿Qué hay entre Lugonis y tú? —

Por un momento se vio desorientado con su pregunta. — Es un buen amigo, ¿por qué?

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y los buenos amigos andan de cariñositos cerca del bosque por la noche? —Realmente estaba enojado con él, y mucho más con Lugonis.

— Si te refieres a la otra noche, no veo porqué debas estar molesto. Fue un simple abrazo. Además, ambos estábamos un poco pasados de copas. — Krest se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. — Incluso recuerdo habértelo dicho al día siguiente.

Algo en el cerebro de Zaphiri hizo click, recordando vagamente que algo parecido le había dicho Krest hacía unos días. Aunque no había prestado atención.

Y se sintió un idiota por armar semejante escándalo por nada. Daba por seguro que Krest lo congelaría por su comportamiento, ¡pero no había sido su culpa! ¡Todo había sido por culpa de Francisca, que le hizo malinterpretar todo!

El mago soltó un suspiro cansado, lo quería congelar por andar maquinando estupideces, pero al final no hizo eso, sino que juntó sus labios en un corto beso.

— Deberías dejar de actuar de forma tan insegura. Al único al que le he permitido tocarme de esa forma y entrar en mi cama es a ti. Y quien me gusta eres tú, no Lugonis. —Dijo, aunque, a pesar de haber sido tierno, su semblante serio le quitaba el encanto a sus palabras. Aún así, Zaphiri se sintió feliz de escucharlo. Era lo más cercano a una confesión que había obtenido por parte del mago.

Por su parte, Krest se sintió un tanto aliviado. Por un momento pensó que el paladín se había enterado de sus andanzas con Lugonis cuando eran más jóvenes. Luego recordó que no había forma de que lo supiera, pues los únicos que tebían conocimiento de ello eran Sage, Hakurei y Aeras, además de ellos dos.

Y no se lo había dicho ya que, a su parecer, eso era algo que no había necesidad de contarle, pues había pasado hace varios años. Además de que sólo despertaría los celos irrefrenables del pelinegro y no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos.

Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban y no decir palabra alguna sobre los que eran sus pequeños secretos.

* * *

Contestando reviews:

 **Alexandra de Acuario:** Me alegra que te gustara! La verdad me hace feliz~ :D Y recibir reviews así me devuelven la energía que las clases me chupan ;-;  
Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar en este pequeño fic~

 **Pequebalam:** Ciertamente Kardia romperá récord con su misión, y a los siguientes capítulos estará de regreso y habrá confesión por parte de Dégel! Y, sí, de tal maestro tal alumno. Son un desastre los bichines, pero así los quieren sus hieleras~  
Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar~ :D

Y me disculpo por no poder contestar los reviews como Athena manda, pero es que ando atareada y entre una cosa y otra apenas tengo tiempo e inspiración para escribir y contestarles. [Porque sí, me inspiro para contestarles.]

El capítulo de hoy fue de Krest y Zaphiri porque el de Milo y Camus así como el de Dégel y Kardia están incompletos porque no logro inspirarme para que salga romanticón. ;-;

En fin~

Thanks for watching~


	8. Confession

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Bien, aquí está lo que todos esperaban. [?] Salió más largo de lo que había planeado, pero espero les guste.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _•Confession•_

* * *

Habían pasado tan sólo un par de días desde que Kardia había partido, y para Dégel se sentían como una eterna tortura. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo extrañaba mucho, ya que era la única persona que compartía su tiempo con él, a excepción de Albafica, un joven arquero con el que había entablado una bonita amistad.

Pero en ese momento él tampoco se encontraba en el campamento, pues lo habían asignado a una misión junto a Aspros y Avenir; y, según le había dicho antes de irse, estaría de vuelta posiblemente en una semana.

La única persona que le quedaba ahí era Camus, pero este pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Milo, y no quería salir sobrando ahí. Por ello, se pasaba la mayor parte de su día encerrado en su cuarto, devorando cada libro de magia que estuviese a su alcance, o preparando pociones y venenos.

Krest se sentía orgulloso por el progreso de su aprendiz, pues había puesto más empeño y progresado bastante en los dos días que Kardia llevaba ausente. Pero también sabía que aquello no era más que una forma de distraerse para no pensar en el joven mercenario.  
Podían engañar a todo el campamento, pero a él no. Conocía a Dégel desde que era un niño, prácticamente él lo había criado, por eso sabía perfectamente que su relación con Kardia iba más allá de una simple y buena amistad, como todos creían.

Eso no le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Lo que sí le causaba cierta molestia, e incluso un poco de pesar, era el hecho de que el chico nunca le dijo nada acerca de sus sentimientos por su atolondrado compañero de cuarto. Por momentos creía que era porque no le tenía la suficiente confianza, hasta que recordaba que él mismo le había enseñado a no ser alguien que se dejara llevar por los sentimientos, que no debía sucumbir ante estos. Obviamente le estaba pidiendo imposibles, pues en algún momento, inevitablemente, el chico terminaría siendo cautivado por alguien.

Entonces se daba cuenta que era posible que sus propias palabras lo estuvieran confundiendo. Y es que, conocía tanto a Dégel que casi podía suponer y acertar acerca de lo que pensaba.  
Y lo que creía que el chico pensaba era que, a pesar de sentirse de esa forma con Kardia, no debía dejarse llevar porque podía terminar decepcionándolo.

— ¿Maestro? —La voz del joven llamó su atención, notando entonces que el chico lo observaba fijamente, con un cuaderno y pluma en mano.

No se había percatado de su presencia hasta que lo escuchó, y eso lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Debía dejar esa mala costumbre de perderse en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ya es hora? —Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Ese día había planeado enseñarle a manipular bastones de curación, venenos, sueño y, si les alcanzaba el tiempo, ataques a una distancia considerablemente larga. Pero decidió que eso lo dejaría para después. Había un asunto importante que debía aclarar con su alumno antes de comenzar. — Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Por un momento pensó que la mezcla de hierbas que puso en el elíxir del día anterior fue incorrecta, y temió por un regaño. Y tal parece que así sería, pues el rostro serio del mayor no parecía augurarle nada bueno.

— Deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto que ronda tu cabeza últimamente. —Empezó, mientras se dirigía al área de entrenamiento, donde había dejado con anterioridad los bastones que le enseñaría a utilizar. — Eso puede afectar tu rendimiento y es algo que preferiría evitar.

Dégel lo seguía de cerca, buscando el trasfondo de sus palabras. Tal vez su maestro se había dado cuenta de que andaba un poco extraño, pues se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación cuando antes solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre. Era posible que se encontrase preocupado por su estado.

— No dudes. —Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se dio la vuelta, fijando su mirada en la de su pupilo. — Si estás seguro de lo que sientes, entonces no tiene sentido seguir postergándolo u ocultándolo.

Para cualquiera eso pudo sonar bastante ambiguo, pero para Dégel fue justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. E incluso se sorprendía un poco. ¿Tan transparente era que se notaba claramente qué era lo que sentía?

— ¿Está claro? —Preguntó, antes de dirigirse hacia la pared en la que se encontraban apoyados varios bastones, tomando uno de madera que tenía un cristal azulino en la punta, un poco más grande que su puño.

— Sí, maestro. —Respondió. — Me encargaré de eso tan pronto pueda, y me aseguraré de no bajar mi rendimiento por nada.

Esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar de él, por lo que se sintió satisfecho. No agregó nada más y se dispuso a empezar con el entrenamiento de ese día.

* * *

» «

* * *

El día pasó bastante rápido, y también un tanto agotador. Dégel estaba muy cansado, había estado entrenando todo el día para mejorar su manejo de bastones. Habían empezado con uno de nivel D, el más bajo, y Krest le había dicho que esperaba que, para el término de esa semana, ya dominase todos ellos de manera perfecta. Pero se había dado cuenta que no sería una tarea sencilla, pues en todo el día, apenas había logrado manipular bien el bastón Cura de rango D y había empezado a usar el de rango C, pero requería ser mucho más diestro con el manejo de su magia para dominarlo.

Y si así de pesado era usar ese bastón, no quería imaginarse cómo sería cuando llegase a usar un bastón rango S.

En ese momento sólo quería llegar a su habitación y quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente. Pero antes había pasado por el comedor, en donde cenó junto a su hermano, Mu, Milo y Shaka.

Una vez de regreso a su habitación, ingresó en esta a oscuras, siendo el lugar apenas tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas. Cerró la puerta tras él, y cuando se dispuso a encender la luz, una mano le cubrió la boca, mientras otro brazo le aprisionó el torso y los brazos juntos.

Sintió pánico, pensando que quizás alguno de los bandidos que solían rondar la zona se había infiltrado al campamento, aunque luego descartó la idea. Eso era imposible, pues la entrada era siempre vigilada y de haberse colado algún desconocido, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría dado aviso e incluso apresado.

Se calmó un poco para poder pensar en otra posibilidad. Entre las múltiples que cruzaban su cabeza, había una que llamó su atención. Pues cabía la posibilidad de que fuese Kardia, quién había vuelto de su misión y quería jugarle una broma.  
Esa idea le provocó cierta molestia, pues pudo haberlo matado de un infarto.

— ¿Tan pronto dejas de luchar? —Le susurraron al oído al notar que el chico se había relajado y no daba pelea.

Esa voz le hizo estremecerse, no era la de Kardia. Sonaba más grave, como la de algún sádico-asesino-violador.

Su cuerpo tembló, y quien quiera que lo tuviese sujeto lo notó, soltando una ronca y estridente carcajada que le provocó un nuevo temblor.

Se reprendió mentalmente por tal acto de inseguridad, y al instante buscó calmarse para poder pensar en una buena forma de liberarse y someter a aquel que osó atraparlo. Para su sorpresa, cada golpe que intentó en contra de su captor fue detenido con maestría.

Ya estaba por darse por vencido, pues el cuerpo le pesaba por el entrenamiento de ese día, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón hacia adelante, que lo envió directo a su cama. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, observando en la oscuridad de su habitación la silueta del intruso, que ahora se acercaba a encender la luz.

Por un momento se vió cegado cuando la habitación se encontró iluminada, y luego de varios segundos de parpadeo incesante, pudo aclarar su visón y observar perfectamente de quién se trataba.

— Hola, Dégel.

Estuvo a nada de lanzarle encima cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su alcance, inclusive la silla de su escritorio.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Por su parte, el desconocido, no-tan-desconocido-ahora, no podía sino desternillarse de la risa al ver su expresión, primero de pánico y luego de furia.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Kardia? —Preguntó el mago, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido mientras el aludido se le acercaba. Kardia se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito y se lo bebió de golpe.

— Sorpresa~ —Dijo después, de forma cantarina, con su propia voz. — Cálmate, Dégel, así te harás viejo pronto. —Intentó bromear, pero al otro chico no le hacía ni un ápice de gracia.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, evidentemente refiriéndose a su cambio de voz.

— Era una poción para cambiar la voz. Se la quité a Mu sin que se diera cuenta, y también le quité el antídoto. —Comentó con orgullo, como si aquello fuese alguna especie de hazaña.

El mago se limitó a suspirar, ya ni sabía por qué se sorprendía. Se trataba de Kardia, después de todo. Y de no ser por lo mucho que lo quería, ya le habría roto la silla en la cabeza o dado de bastonazos hasta hartarse.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Dégel estaba por comentar que no, que no se creyera tanto, pero luego recordó las palabras de su maestro: "No dudes."

Le haría caso. No dudaría.

— Para serte sincero… Sí. —Admitió, mientras desviaba su mirada del rostro de su compañero hacia sus propias manos. Sabía que eso aumentaría el ego del mercenario, pero no se iba a echar para atrás. No ahora. — Te extrañé bastante. No sabes lo solitario que se sentía el campamento con tu ausencia.

Kardia, por su parte, se hallaba con la boca abierta, sin poder disimular su sorpresa. Esperaba que Dégel le respondiera con alguna frase cortante o alguna de las evasivas que solía dar últimamente, pero nunca esperó escuchar tal cosa de él.

Por un momento pensó que, durante su ausencia, al chico le debió fallar algún experimento y terminó cambiando su actitud para con él. Incluso pensó que posiblemente se hallaba enfermo, pero al tocar su frente pudo corroborar que su temperatura era normal.

— Sé que te parece extraño, y no te culpo, para mí también lo es. —Continuó, ignorando sus acciones y sus ganas de soltarle algún reproche o sermón. — Pero… tenía que sincerarme contigo, y, como te había dicho antes de que te fueras, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Su corazón latió desbocado, esperando ansioso aquellas palabras que hace tiempo ansiaba escuchar.

— Bueno, durante todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me he dado cuenta de que… bueno, eres muy impulsivo, agresivo en ocasiones e incluso sádico. Bastante travieso y con un extraño sentido del humor. —Le sorprendió, porque eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero antes de protestar, Dégel continuó hablando. — No congeniábamos mucho debido a que tu personalidad chocaba con la mía, y siempre pensé que terminaríamos distanciados. Pero… de una forma u otra, terminaste por adueñarte de mis pensamientos, así como lograste colarte en mi vida para formar parte muy importante en esta. Como sé que no me prestarás atención si continúo con este monólogo, lo resumiré en cinco palabras: Estoy enamorado de ti, Kardia.

¡Ahí estaba! Eso que había ansiado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se había tardado mucho, a su parecer, pero la espera valió la pena. Le levantó del mentón con una mano y guió sus labios hasta tocar los ajenos, en un beso suave que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, porque al mercenario no le bastaba un simple roce de sus labios. Quería, y estaba obteniendo, un beso con todas las de la ley.

Se separaron una vez que el aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones, y se quedaron mirando a los ojos del contrario, perdiéndose en su mirada.

Para Kardia, no pudo haber confesión más perfecta que esa. Y Dégel, no pudo haber encontrado persona mejor para confiarle sus sentimientos que Kardia.

* * *

Bien, espero que me haya salido bien, porque en este capítulo tuve un graaaaan bloqueo, que se me disipó hoy casi al medio día.

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Pequebalam:** ¡Gracias! Realmente necesito un milagro para que la escuela no me mate. Menos ahora, que sólo falta un mes más para salir de vacaciones, a unas reducidas vacaciones :I.  
Es una suerte que Lugonis salió del campamento junto a Albafica, o sí hubiesen encontrado a la noche pescado frito. :v La verdad, me gusta Zaph con Lugonis, pero también con Krest [con él mucho mucho más] e incluso lo shipeo con Ilias :v.  
Y ya, más adelante, les volteo la tortilla. Será divertido ver invertida la situación xD. Y sí, no me parece que sean muy empalagosos, así que creo que su confesión quedó bien.  
¿Las edades? ¿De los mayores o los más jóvenes? Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka tienen 14. Saga, Dita, Kanon y Aioros tienen 15. Dégel, Kardia, Albafica, Manigoldo tienen 17. Aspros, Defteros, Sísifo y ElCid tienen 19. Krest, Lugonis, Zaphiri, Avenir, etc, tienen entre 33 y 35. Y Sage y Hakurei 37. Bueno, edades fijas no tengo del todo, pero ya lo voy a definir~  
¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar~!

 **Alexandra de Acuario:** Hola~ Sí, estás en lo correcto. Lugonis estaba detrás del cubito, aunque este tampoco es Santo y durante un tiempo estuvo rondando al pecesito mayor. No sintió celos de Aeras porque no sabe que son amigos cercanos, o al menos no los ha visto como suele andar con Lugonis. ¡Teman ante los celos de Zaphiri! Pondrá de cabeza el campamento un día de estos xD.  
Lugonis antes sí estuvo interesado en el cubillo mayor, pero después, con el paso del tiempo, se fijó en alguien más cofcofIliascofcof y Aeras, pues, él es muy misterioso. [?] Pero la verdad, hay alguien que sí le tiene puesto el ojo a Krest, y ya que nadie lo espera de él será toda una sorpresa cuando se enteren~ Zaphiri arderá Troya, Roma y todo el mundo cuando lo sepa xD  
¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste como llevo las relaciones entre los personajes. Y, sí, las relaciones Escorpio-Acuario son hermosas~ Ciertamente Kardia hizo tiempo récord, pero con la espera que tuvo que pasar Dégel no le pareció así xD. Milo y Camus vendrán con su fluff dentro de poco, y con los maestro se prenderá esta mierda :'v.  
Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para sobrevivir a las mendigas clases OuO7.  
¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar~!

 **Akira-Jazz:** Hola~ Es imposible no shipear a los bichines con las hieleras, son una mezcla perfecta~ Nadie esperaba que Lugonis y Krest andaran en esas, pero ahí todo es posible [?] Los únicos que saben la verdad son pocos, y si Zaph se llega a enterar... ¡Boom! Fin campamento y fin Lugonis xD.  
Mi musa parece estar de vacaciones, pero de una u otra forma me inspiraré~  
¡Gracias por desearme suerte y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar~!

 **Kuromu:** Se enojará por el secreto en sí, y por el hecho de que se lo ocultaran todo el tiempo, y ¿quién sabe? tal vez Krest y Lugonis no sean los únicos que paguen las consecuencias. Los viejos gemelos y Aeras deberán estar preparados también~  
¡Esa es una buena idea! Ya veremos quién mete la pata en la historia cofcofaunquetodoindicaqueseráKrestcofcof.  
¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar~!

* * *

Thanks for watching~


	9. Eyes

Tardé, y no tengo excusa más que un fuerte bloqueo y varios altibajos emocionales que me impidieron poder escribir algo decente... En fin, no aburro más con eso.

Enjoy~ ¿?

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Eyes_

* * *

Había observado a su hermano muy contento desde que regresó de su misión, y, a pesar de que Kardia solía ser un chico alegre, tanta felicidad se le hacía sospechosa. O al menos de esa forma resultaba para Milo. Sospechosa.

Intuía que tenía que ver con el joven mago al que solía acosar día y noche, pero por más que indagaba, su hermano no le decía absolutamente nada del asunto y le volteaba la conversación hacia otros rumbos.

Si llegó a enterarse de que ahora estaba saliendo con él, era porque Dégel se lo había contado a Camus, y este se lo había comentado en una de sus pequeñas caminatas por el bosque, cuando el tema salió a colación.

Claro que, cuando fue a reprocharle a su hermano el por qué no le había contado eso, Kardia simplemente le evadió el tema, preguntándole cómo le iba en su entrenamiento con Zaphiri.

— ¡No es justo que no me diga nada! — Se quejaba el joven paladín, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Camus. — ¡No me tiene confianza y eso que somos hermanos!

Estaba bastante molesto, y, en parte, también dolido. Kardia y él solían ser muy cercanos, prácticamente no había nada del uno que el otro no conociera, pero eso había cambiado desde hace un tiempo. El sólo pensar que podrían llegar a distanciarse le provocaba un regusto amargo en la boca, así como un ligero nudo en la garganta. No quería que eso sucediera, él quería mucho a su hermano.

— Tal vez es porque se le dificulta expresar algo así. —Contestó Camus, mientras continuaba leyendo el libro que le había encomendado su maestro esa mañana. — No es porque no te tenga confianza, sino porque no encuentra la forma de hacerlo. Según he notado, Kardia no es la persona más sentimental del mundo, ni tampoco la más tierna, así que no puedes culparlo si no supo decirte que tenía una relación amorosa con mi hermano.

Las palabras del mago tenían sentido. Y él era consciente que Kardia no era alguien sentimental, al menos a ese nivel, lo sabía muy bien, por lo que su enojo bajó al comprender un poco la situación.

— Pareces muy perceptivo en eso, Camus. — Comentó, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, en la cama, y lo observaba.

— Es porque me fijo en las personas a mí alrededor y ese tipo de cosas no pueden pasar desapercibidas. —Respondió, sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada del libro. — Además, Dégel me dijo eso también.

Milo contestó con un simple: "Ya…", y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Le molestaba un poco aquello. Más aún porque, en su cabeza, se armó toda una escena en la que Camus observaba fijamente a Kardia, concentrado en descifrar qué clase de persona era. Si era o no sentimental, si era o no tierno.

Le molestó que el centro de atención del pequeño pelirrojo fuese su hermano mayor y no él.

Y mientras Milo se perdía y torturaba con sus pensamientos, Camus desvió un momento la mirada del libro, fugazmente posándola en él para luego volverla a lo que traía en manos.

— ¿Qué te tiene pensativo y malgeniado? —Preguntó, al tiempo que cambiaba de página y le dirigía otra fugaz mirada. — Si es por el asunto de que no te contó, ya deberías de…

— ¿Observas mucho a mi hermano? —Lo cortó, fijando su mirada en él.

Camus levantó la cabeza, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — No necesitaba que le conteste, pues sabía a la perfección a qué se refería. Bufó, ligeramente molesto antes de contestarle. — Observo a Kardia en la misma medida que a los demás.

"Así que no solo a Kardia, sino también a los demás…" Pensó, sintiéndose un tanto más molesto que al principio. Aquellos celos sin sentido, que habían sido leves al principio, iban intensificándose desde hacía unos minutos. Y a pesar de saber que no tenía razón alguna por la cual estar así, no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Y a mí? —Preguntó, tratando de calmarse un poco. Y es que le daba un poco de miedo la idea de que a Camus le llegase a interesar alguien más. Tenía miedo que ya no pasara más tiempo con él y lo dejara de lado.

Ese miedo que había asomado en su pecho desde el momento en que escuchó de Shaka y Mu que a Camus, cuando recién había llegado al campamento hacía algunos años, le había gustado Krest, luego Avenir y finalmente Saga.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Habló el pelirrojo con voz neutral, hundiendo un poco más su rostro en el libro, siendo casi cubierto en su totalidad por este.

— Curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros, esperando expectante por una respuesta.

— Te observo también. —Murmuró, soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que bajaba el libro y le ponía un separador para luego cerrarlo, pero sin quitar sus ojos de aquel objeto. — De hecho, más que a los demás.

Porque, aunque Milo no lo notara, los ojos de Camus siempre estaban sobre él, si se encontraba dentro de su rango de visión. Miradas tan sutiles como fugaces, pero siempre con cierto sentimiento impregnado en ellas.

"Mis ojos siempre están puestos en ti."

Ese pensamiento logró que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en sus labios, una que dejó al rubio embelesado. Camus volteó a verlo, y Milo quedó prendado de su mirada, de sus gestos, de su rostro y de todo él en general.

— Me gusta. —Dijo, mientras una sonrisa bastante amplia asomaba en sus labios.

— ¿Qué te gusta? —El mago estaba ligeramente confundido, pues no podía descifrar a qué se refería. Sólo sabía que la expresión que adornaba el rostro del paladín le gustaba mucho.

— Eso, cuando posas tu mirada pacífica en mí.

Aquel comentario no hizo más que sonrojar, de forma bastante suave, al joven pelirrojo.

— ¿Te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta? El clima afuera es perfecto para una caminata. —Buscó salir de esa situación, levantándose de la cama para evitar un momento la cercanía del rubio. No porque no le gustara, sino porque esta le provocaba revelar el secreto que luchaba por mantenerse oculto en su pecho.

Quizás necesitara hablar con Dégel acerca de ello, más que nada para preguntarle cómo llevar a cabo una confesión. O cómo responder a una. Aunque esa plática tendría que esperar, pues su hermano se encontraba de misión.

Por su parte, Milo no iba a dejar que aquella atmósfera semi-romántica –a su parecer, claro está–, desapareciera. Tomó la mano del pelirrojo y tiró de ella con un poco más de fuerza que la que necesitaba, logrando que el chico casi le cayera encima. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer, que seguir el consejo que le dio Zaphiri hacía ya un tiempo.

Sin dejar que el mago replicara, juntó sus labios con los ajenos, en un beso casto molestamente lento para su gusto, pero no quería espantar al menor… Más de lo que ya había hecho con esa repentina acción.

Por su parte, Camus se hallaba en blanco. Su mente no lograba procesar nada, sólo rondaba por ella un pequeño ruego: que la calidez que sentía sobre sus labios no desapareciese. Pero por más que no quisiese que ello terminara, y Milo tampoco, se separó, incorporándose al instante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Quería explicaciones.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, aunque luego cayó en cuenta de lo estúpida que sonó esa pregunta.

— Eso fue un beso, mi querido Camus. —Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona el rubio, antes de levantarse y tomar al mago del mentón para fijar su mirada en la ajena.— Y te lo di porque te quiero. —Aunque lo correcto, según pensaba, era decirle que no lo quería, sino que estaba enamorado de él. Pero eso ya eran palabras mayores y necesitaba saber primero si el pelirrojo le correspondía de la misma forma.

El cuerpo del menor tembló ligeramente, sentía que se encontraba en un sueño, y por un momento temió despertar. Eran las palabras que había esperado escuchar en algún momento de su vida, y justo se las decía él. ¡Él! Quien, casi desde el momento en que lo conoció, lo había cautivado.

— ¿No me mientes? —Preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

— Nunca mentiría con algo así.

Camus sonrió, de una forma casi imperceptible. Lo veía en sus ojos, Milo no le mentía.

Y ya que él, a diferencia de su hermano, sí tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por el paladín. Por ello, no dudó en corresponder al beso que Milo le regaló después y en el que sintió que aquellas palabras eran reales.

Además… Alguien como Milo, con una mirada tan brillante y sincera, nunca se atrevería a mentir o jugar con sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Alexandra de Acuario:** Hola~Kardia y Dégel por fin están juntos~ ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! Aunque después van a sufrir(?) Muajajajaja~ Milo y Camus se les unirán pronto y las parejas estarán listas. :D

Oh, sí, el mundo arderá por culpa de esa personita, y nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto~ xD Zaphiri les dará consejos cada que pueda o cuando los peques le pidan consejos. Nadie quiere que la pareja se rompa, pero será necesario.(?) Algunos sospechan de la relación entre Krest y Zaphiri, aunque en su mayoría los ignoran.  
Me alegra que te guste este fic~ :D

Estaba planeando hacer una especie de spin off del fic(?) con historias sobre cómo se conocieron los mayores, entre otros~ Pero será después. ;w;

Gracias por leer y por dejar un review~ :D

 **Pequebalam:** Es una suerte que Déggie no sea el que tiene problemas del cora, o podría haber muerto en ese mismo instante.

Krest siempre está al pendiente de su querido alumno, aunque no se le note mucho el interés por él. :D Y él pronto lo aceptará públicamente, para concretar todo~  
Iba a poner esa escena, porque sí se me hacía de lo más gracioso imaginar a Dégel golpeando con el bastón a Kardia y gritando que lo ayuden, pero sí lo hacía, no hubiese terminado en confesión. ;w;

Krest sabe de las andanzas de Zaph en el pasado, de hecho, medio campamento lo sabe. Las que son un completo secreto son las del cubillo.

Gracias por leer y dejar review~ :D

 **Kuromu:** Siii~ :D Oh, sí, estos cubos siempre están dándose de golpes mentales por no saber qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Va contra su naturaleza de cubos.(?)

Dégel se siente ansioso y un poco triste cuando no está Kardia, él le da sazón a su vida.  
Yo me reí cuando escribí eso, y, de hecho, sí iba a ser un sádico-asesino-violador, pero eso luego tomaba un giro que no terminaría como quería, así que no. :3 Ellos no son cursis, así que no iban a ponerse a destilar miel~ UwUr

A mí me parecía que las edades estaban bien, pues de 10 o 12 me daba la impresión de que eran demasiado jóvenes. Y con Dégel y Kardia pensé que las edades les irían bien… :'u Creo que a los únicos a los que les puse bien fue a los mayores xD Y amo a los viejos gemelos, así que ellos debían estar sí o sí, igual que Avenir (compite con Mu por ser mi favorito ). Awww~ yo también los shippeo. :D

Por suerte, no es Avenir el interesado, así que está a salvo. Tranquila, suele pasar~  
La metida de pata de Krest… no daré detalles porque sería spoilers. UwUr

Gracias por leer y dejar review~ :D

* * *

 _Thanks for watching._


	10. Distance

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Tardé mucho, pero es debido a que mi musa (la chica en la que me inspiraba para escribir este fic) me apuñaló por la espalda y terminé decepcionándome de todo. U_U Pero como amo este fic, no pensaba dejarlo inconcluso, y tan pronto como me sentí mejor, empecé a escribir la continuación.

No aburro más. Enjoy~

* * *

 _• **Distance** •_

* * *

El, usualmente tranquilo, campamento se había convertido en un completo desastre. Todo a causa de dos personas, las cuales habían empezado a pelear vaya uno a saber por qué, destrozando cuanta cosa estuviera frente a ellos, incluyendo a sus compañeros, los cuales se salvaban de pura suerte de ser rebanados a la mitad o salir con heridas graves.

Todo por un simple beso.

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza, resonando en todo el recinto. La mirada de ambos rivales estaba fija en la contraria. Se alejaban y volvían a arremeter contra el otro, con fuerza, buscando desequilibrar al contrario y hacerlo caer.

Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, más que nada porque en el estado en el que estaban, sería imposible separarlos sin recibir alguno de los ataques. Avenir había estado a punto de recibir un espadazo en el rostro, de no ser porque Francisca lo jaló a tiempo, alejándolo del peligro.  
Aquello no fue del agrado de Hakurei, pero Sage le abstuvo de intervenir, pues no quería que su hermano terminase herido por una trifulca que ni siquiera tenía que ver con él.

Se había armado un pequeño público alrededor de los dos rivales. Unos –la mayoría–, buscaban la forma de separarlos, pero no lo hacían por temor a salir mal parados; otros, como Milo y Kardia, se encontraban ahí alentando a que la pelea continúe.

Por otro lado, aquel por el que se estaba realizando semejante disputa, se encontraba en esos momentos fuera del campamento.

Krest había salido junto a Dégel y Camus al pueblo, a buscar bastones de cura, ya que los que tenían en el campamento estaban en su límite y necesitaban repuestos. Camus los había acompañado porque quería comprar un nuevo grimorio, y de paso, algo para Milo.

Los tres caminaban tranquilos, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba en el campamento. Se habían tomado su tiempo en el pueblo, aunque no tardarían demasiado en estar de vuelta.

Claro, no se llevarían una grata sorpresa a su regreso.

Nuevamente, ambas espadas chocaron una contra la otra. La pelea se había extendido demasiado, y ambos rivales estaban agotados, aunque uno de ellos estaba en peores condiciones que el otro, pues su manejo de la espada era obviamente menor al de su contrincante. El público que antes había estado presenciando todo se había disipado. Incluso Milo y Kardia se habían retirado, aunque no por gusto, sino por orden de Lugonis y Aeras.

Un nuevo choque de metales, seguido de una patada en el estómago, y Gateguard fue a parar al suelo. Jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones con el golpe. Claramente, enfrentar a Zaphiri había sido una mala idea, debió suponer que perdería pues su manejo con la espada era obviamente inferior al del paladín. Y aunque había podido resistir, sus energías ahora estaban agotadas. Veía acercarse a Zaphiri, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el frío metal atravesar su carne.

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento envió al pelinegro al suelo, un par de metros hacia atrás, evitando que acabara con el jinete.

Molesto, se levantó, observando a quien había osado interrumpir la pelea. De inmediato, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Krest, el cual se veía notoriamente molesto por la escena que había presenciado.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Zaphiri? —Cuestionó el castaño mientras se le acercaba.

De todo el campamento, el único que podía hacerle frente a Zaphiri cuando se encontraba molesto era Krest, pues no le temía y sabía que no le haría daño. Pero en esta ocasión, incluso él tenía miedo. Podía notar la furia que rezumaba en los irises ajenos, lo cual lo puso nervioso aunque esto no se notase en su semblante.

— ¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto que has causado?

El moreno no contestó. Simplemente lo empujó hacia un lado, haciéndolo tastabillar pero no caer, y fue hacia quién sabe dónde.

Krest había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrado por la reacción que tuvo el mayor con él. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba dolido, o que su actuar no le había provocado un palpitar doloroso en el corazón. Podía asegurar que Zaphiri estaba molesto con él también; de hecho, podría casi asegurar que él era la causa de todo.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un quejido de parte del jinete que aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

— Dégel, Camus, ayuden a Gateguard. —Ordenó a los dos chicos, que se habían quedado al margen de todo, mientras él iba tras el paladín.

Logró darle alcance a las afueras del campamento, deteniendo su andar al sujetarlo del brazo. Aunque el agarre no duró mucho, pues el mayor se soltó de un manotazo, dándose la vuelta para encararlo. El castaño dio un paso hacia atrás, ligeramente intimidado. Abrió la boca para cuestionar a qué se debía su comportamiento, pero Zaphiri se le adelantó.

— Vete, Krest. —Recibió una negativa como respuesta. — ¡Que te vayas, maldita sea!

El menor se había quedado helado al instante, tanto por sus palabras -pues nunca había visto al mayor tan molesto con él como para gritarle de esa forma-, como por el hecho de que Zaphiri, quien aún llevaba la espada en mano, lo estaba amenazando con esta.

Esta vez no se vio capaz de seguirle cuando se marchó, simplemente lo observó perderse de vista antes de que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

* * *

 **Respondiendo los reviews:**

 **Alexandra de Acuario:** Hola~ :D Me siento culpable por tardar tanto. ;-;

Síp, estos nenes son los más románticos del fic~ y eso se debe únicamente a que son los menores, sino, hubiese sido como a los mayores.(?) Milo es mi favorito, así que es una hermosa ternurita~(Predilección, ¿dónde?) UwUr

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y lamento tardar tanto en responder y subir la continuación. ;-;

Gracias por leer y comentar~ :D

 **Pequebalam:** Estos nenes no se andan con rodeos como los mayores. Esta juventud es más aventada. (?) Kardia no es muy afecto a expresar ese tipo de cosas con los demás, aunque sí debió avisarle a Milo, así como Dégel hizo con Camus.

Los consejos de Zaphiri son los mejores~ UwUr

Gracias por leer y comentar~ :D

 **Akira-Jazz:** Síp, son unas hermosas ternuritas~

Bueno, ando desinspirada realmente, a pesar de saber cómo va a ir y terminar todo, no sabía cómo expresarlas y me quedé estancada. :c

Milo es una cosita hermosa~ Y es celosín, él quiere que Camus sólo tenga ojos para él. (?) Por otro lado, Camuchis sabe cómo ocultar lo que siente, aunque cuando estaba con Milo se le hiciera un poco difícil. Zaphiri sabe cómo dar consejos~ ¬w¬r

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por los ánimos~ :D

Gracias por leer y comentar~ :D

 **Kuromu:** Siii~ I'm back~ :D Últimamente ando que no sé cómo darle forma a las ideas que tengo, así que tardo mucho en escribir. ;-; Pero sin duda no voy a abandonar este fic, porque lo amo~

A mi parecer las edades estaban bien, aunque tal vez lo que está mal es mi percepción, porque para mí, si son menores de 15 años, deben ser inocentes. D: Más que haber estado enamorado de ellos, Camus estaba ilusionado o un poco confundido, más que nada, lo que sentía por ellos era admiración. Y, sí, Avenir es de Hakurei. UwUr

Tal vez debería cambiarles las edades. D:

Tenía que poner a Milo celoso xD El pobre nene estaba inseguro, alguien podría terminar quitándole a su cubillo. D: Y creo que Milo me salió con una actitud mucho más infantil que la que le quise dar, leyendo bien, como que realmente no cuadra. ;w; Sí, Milo es celosito, aunque me salió un poquitín exagerado. ;w;

Tuve que inspirarme bien para poder escribir esa confesión, porque yo de esas cosas no sé mucho. Mis confesiones siempre son torpes y no quería que ninguno meta la pata. xD Camus le fue infiel a Milo antes de que estuviesen juntos.(?)  
Y Zaphiri debería abrirse un consultorio y dar consejos amorosos. (?) xD

Pronto se develará lo que pasó para que Krest meta la pata. Y sufrirá, pero será necesario que lo haga para que termine concretando su relación con Zaphiri y que esta vez todo el mundo lo sepa. Con suerte, muuucha mucha suerte, puede que escriba su limonada de reconciliación.(?)

Espero que el siguiente capítulo no vaya a tardar mucho. Conseguiré una armadura que me proteja del ataque del bloqueo. UwUr

Gracias por leer y comentar~ :D

* * *

Thanks for watching~

-Dejó lo más importante para el siguiente capítulo porque no quería extender este demasiado. Ahora huye silenciosamente en caso de que alguien quiera matarla o algo por el estilo.-(?)


End file.
